Duhop
Duhop is a main protagonist in Sillysuperpop (Grim's Toy Show). He speaks in a strong British (almost Cockney) accent. His YouTube channel is called Roscoe Duhop. Duhop often accompanies Grim in Grim's feuds, and sometimes in toy hunts. Duhop's friends include Grim, Mypalalex, The Ninja Twins, The Whompis and his dog, Roscoe. From 2016 onward, he now appears on the show under the persona "El Jefe Rojo", a masked 'mysterious' wrestler. (Everyone knows its him, though, as we can still hear his accent). Despite almost completely dropping the Duhop character as of 2016, he still is Duhop on his own channel, Roscoe Duhop. In BFCW he plays as ElmJEFE History Duhop has been a main character from some of the earliest videos of Sillysuperpop. He is immediately Grim's best friend. He accompanies Grim in fuck every one of his wrestling videos. In the feud with Slenderdick, he seemed to turn on Grim, but it was all set up on Duhop's part, all so that he could get the eighth page from Slender. Duhop often sustains injury for Grim. An example of this is when he once got shot in the eye with a BB gun by Grime after Grim hired him to get the intruder out of his house while Grim and his family were in Disney World. Duhop also got a neck injury and shoulder after he was brutalized by Curt Hawkins and his cohorts in the battle to win back the YWFHC belt. After suffering a shoulder injury, Grim said that Duhop had 'retired' and debuted a new gimmick, a luchador called 'El Jefe Rojo' (Spanish for 'The Red 'Chief'). Duhop returned after being unmasked by Mathias glass, but was short lived by putting his luchador mask on and remained as El Jefe Rojo. Return as Duhop On January 27th at the Regal Rumble, El Jefe Rojo and Grim were standing side by side when Grim uttered "ROJO, GET THE RATINGS" proceeding to unmask Rojo to reveal Duhop. Duhop went on to win the Regal Rumble and win the Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, the sillysuperpop channel (which he gave back to Grim after a finger poke of doom finish to a match they had) the rwa/gts warehouse still belongs to duhop and the sillysuperpop channel is still owned by grim Relationships Grim: Grim is Duhop's closest friend in Kayfabe, and his real life brother. He accompanies Grim in a lot of his videos. Duhop was even accidently shot by Grim, but the two are as close of friends as ever, Ebenezer finds a laminated picture of Alex in a frame and calls Duhop "Gay" because of the picture being there. However, there is no further evidence to prove this. The Ninja Twins: The Ninja Twins are Duhop's friends. He doesn't hate them, and they don't hate him. Curt Hawkins: Curt Hawkins is a rival of Duhop. Curt gave Duhop a neck injury, which only made the two more pissed off with each other. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** As Duhop ** Crossface Chicken Wing-Wang (Crossface Chickenwing, parodied from Bob Backlund, used rarely) ** Duhop Drop (Stunner), sometimes while running ** As El Jefe Rojo ** Jefecution (Lifting DDT) (Parodied from Edge) ** Purge, Purge, Purge! (Running shoulder tackle, with theatrics) ** Rojo Wrecker (Stunner) Sometimes proceeded with a kick to the midsection or a flying one (2016-present) * Signature Moves ** Apron to Ring Vertical Suplex (As El Jefe Rojo) ** Clothesline ** Double Rounded Enzuigiri ** European Uppercut, sometimes in the corner or while running ** Inverted Stomp Facebreaker ** Multiple Punches ** Sitout Chokebomb (Used Rarely) ** Sitout Facebuster ** Spinebuster ** The Three Wing-Wangs (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplex) (parodied from Eddie Guerrero) ** Turnbuckle Face Smash ** Walk With Rojo (Japanese arm drag) * With Grim ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** DF Death Drop (Flapjack (Grim)/Cutter (Rojo/Duhop) combination, sometimes putting an opponent through a table) parodied from Dudley Boyz *** F-Mark (Double-Chin Music (Grim) into a Duhop Drop/Rojo Wrecker (Rojo/Duhop) *** Double Purge! Purge! Purge! (Double Running Shoulder Blocks) Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ' ** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (3 times) ** GTS Championship (2 times) - Longest Reigning GTS Champion (65 Days) ** GTS Tag Team Championship (3 times, inaugural) w/ Grim (1) , Hurrikid (2) - Longest Reigning GTS Tag Team Champion (58 Days) with Grim ** GTS United States Championship (6 times, Inaugural) - Longest Reigning GTS United States Champion (70 Days) ** GTS United States Championship (1 times,) - 1 time as Duhop **GTS Hardcore Championship (1 Time) ** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS United States Championship ** GTS United States Championship Tournament Winner (2016) ** GTS Hardcore Championship (2 Times) ** Junk in the Trunk Winner (1 Time) ** Food in the Fridge Winner (1 time) ** Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018) - Unknown ** Second GTS Triple Crown Champion ** Tenth GTS Grand Slam Champion ** 2018 Regal Rumble Winner Rojo never received his title shot since he sold the Junk in the Trunk contract to Tommy Salami *'SWF ** SWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/Grim Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Masked Characters Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:GTS Champions Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:SWF World Tag Team Champions Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Double Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Regal Rumble Winners Category:Beast Category:Easter Egg Hunt Winner (2018)